Wait for Me
by midnightshipper
Summary: "Yui..." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, "Yui... I left him behind...!"


**Hello All!** Tis me, midnightshipper, here with another tale!

I recently fell in love with the manga, Houou Gakuen Misoragumi. Do not ask me why, but I have read many fantastic manga and never really wanted to write anything about them until now. Maybe it's cause they're perfect the way they are? Ah, who knows? Anyways, this story is basically my continuation off of the latest chapter, chapter 17. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! :)

Oh, and for those of you who have waited over a year for Under the Mistletoe to be updated... yeah... really sorry. BUT, I have started working on it again, and am well into chapter 2! A revised version should be published within the coming months! (I've noticed quite a few errors now that I've read it over... ^^;) Anywho, I'll stop blabbering now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Houou Gakuen Misoragumi by Aki, Arata :)

**Chapter 1- Left Behind**

**KEI**

"Yui..." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, "Yui... I left him behind...!"

"Kei-chan?"

My father's voice sounded confused and concerned, and I didn't really blame him.

I wasn't angry at my father for bringing me home. If he had come to rescue me from that hell-hole of a school a month, or even a mere week ago, I would have welcomed it with open arms. But after everything that happened today, I still cannot believe that I had allowed him to drag me out of there. I had left Yui behind.

I wouldn't be there when he woke...

We had been arguing this past week, Yui Yajin and I. It was always so difficult to understand him. I never knew his intentions behind taking me into that wretched school, which is only for the wealthiest of all sons if you must now. I didn't belong there not only for the reason of money, but also because I am, in fact, a female. I spent my time there thinking that this was all just a game. My mother had set up this scheme to straighten me out, and that god-damned, son of a doctor was going along with it for his own amusement.

Yui Yajin was possibly the most infuriating, frustrating boy I had ever met in my life time... But he was also, quite possibly, the kindest and gentlest.

Despite being bossy, pessimistic, and having the worst attitude anyone could possibly have, Yui looked out for me. He had nursed me when I was sick, stuck up for me when nobody else would, and saved me twice from literally dying in the hands of the chairman's nephews.

I ...I think that Yui was very lonely inside.

_"Wait for me." _he had said.

But I didn't.

...

**KEI'S FATHER**

I was completely baffled.

Today I had found out that my wife, Yuko, had enrolled my daughter in an exclusive school for boys. Although she meant well, I still don't think that it was the best idea.

You see, my daughter Kei has been afraid of men for the longest time. And this fear has guided her to love only women. Do not get me wrong. My wife and family are not homophobic, and will support our daughter no matter what she ends up doing in life. But my wife was afraid. She was afraid that not only would there not be anyone to take care of our daughter when we are gone, but that Kei would not be able to have a good future while being so fearful of men.

I had scolded my wife for taking such drastic measures. Who knows what could have happened to my little girl in that school filled with young boys and their hormones! And to find out that she was, in fact, **rooming** with one! How could I have let this happen?

So after asking, or rather begging, the chairman of the larger than life school, Kei was allowed to drop out, however...

This wasn't the return I had anticipated.

Kei... MY Kei, who had always fantasized about being surrounded and loved by the world's most beautiful women, looked as if she was going to start bawling over this boy, Yui.

"I need to go back!" she suddenly cried.

"Eh?" I jumped out of my thoughts, startled, "No! How can you...?"

She looked at me stubbornly, "I'm sorry Dad, it's too late! I've already decided to work hard!"

What on earth was going through that head of hers? I rubbed my eyes wearily for a split second, only to look back and find tears streaming down my daughter's face.

She sobbed, pulling on the strands of her hair, "He was going to tell me a lot of things that I wanted to know!"

...

**KEI**

If you had told me that I would be crying over a boy before my first semester at Houou Gakuen, I would have laughed in your face. Tell it to me now however... I'd ask, when had I overcome my fear of the opposite sex?

_Yui... Did I really know you in the past?_

_Will you tell me about those days?_

_Why did you say you hated me?_

_Why did you kiss me?_

I desperately needed to know these things. It was so frustrating that I wanted to tear my hair out for feeling this way.

My father... he just doesn't understand what he's done! But yet, how could he? He's not a mind reader. I should really stop pushing the blame onto him. After all, it was I who should have refused to be driven away from that school in the first place.

Yui... I wonder how he is doing? He had such a high fever when I left, and wasn't even conscious. Sensei should be keeping a good eye on him, but...

_"Kei-chan, wait for me."_

To me, I felt as though I had betrayed him.

...

**YUI**

My eyes could barely open. I was sweating profusely and wanted to remove my soaked shirt, but was too tired to move or even speak.

_It's so hot..._

_The time Kei-chan left... was during the blistering hot summer season._

**... END CHAPTER 1**

Well, hopefully that wasn't too horrible... Of course, this is basically what happened at the end of the last chapter. Chapter 2, titled "Blistering Hot Summer" will be the start of my own story. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
